Big secret
by Leopard Queen
Summary: After a failed relationship Lin's mother is determined to get Lin and Mai together after hearing Mai defend Lin against his crazy ex... But what about the age gap? Age is just a number right? Naru agrees with Lin's mother. He admits that they would make a lovely couple. In truth, Mai & Lin are secretly dating. How will the others take it? Please Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Mai

My name is Mai Taniyama and I'm eighteen years old now and I'm still working at SPR... The whole gang is still there. Naru, who is still his old narrissistic old self. Yasu is still teasing Bou-san, Ayako-san is still waking him over the head with her bag... The only difference between Ayako-san and Bou-san is that they are married... John has left the priesthood and is dating Masako, but he is still able to do blessings and do exosisims.

Makoda is married and has a baby on the way. And no she is not married to Lin-san. They were never together, just good friends. Though sometimes when she come in to the office she looked depressed. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that her marriage is not a happy one... "I'm not experienced in dating much less marriage... But if you are bot unhappy, talk about it..." Makoda smiled and hugged me, and the next time she came in to the office she said that she and her husband have broken up but are staying friends for the baby and that they are staying friends.

Nothing has really changed besides Makoda, and no one has really changed personality wise anyway. Except my relationship with Lin-san. It has gotten better the last two years. We got to know each other better...

Lin hasn't changed either, well he has but not much... He's more open and talks more than he used to. His ex-girlfriend was clingy and she tried to change him, by cutting his hair that covered his right eye.

_One day I had enough... We were on a case and one night while Lin and I were the only ones up and his girlfriend called him and the phone call turned in to an argument... He just sat there listening to her screaming, I could hear here, she was that loud. He finally hung up on her. I don't like it when people treat my friends like that, so I got up and went over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "You don't have to change for anyone, if she doesn't like the person you are now, then she is not worth it. She's is possesive, and by the sounds of it, really immiture. She's hurting you. And that's the reason why I don't like her. And she's coming between you and Naru."_

_Lin nodded and looked up at me, "You're right Taniyama-san... Thank you." He called her and told her that they were over._

_After the case she had stalked in office and screamed at everyone calling everyone freaks and then turned to Lin and screamed at him. I had enough I stood up and stood between her and Lin and growled. "We like Lin-san the way he is, the hair and his clothes, are who he is. If you can't accept him for who he is then you are not worth it. And if we are freaks, than Lin-san is a freak too. He practices Chinese sorcery. Naru has PK. Yasu is a normal twenty year old. Bou-san is a former Monk, and a musian, Ayako-san is a doctor and a preiestess, Hara-san is a real psychic. John was a priest and still stand what he believes in. You can't come in here and start screaming just because your boyfriend dumped you, because your the freak, a control freak."_

_Naru stood next Lin-san to defend him. He held up a tape recorder and pressed a button. "I've got this all on tape. I'll be sending it to his parents." That's right, Lin's parents set him and the woman up on blind dates. Lin-san wanted to respect his parents wishes and went on the dates._

_The woman turned around and everyone stood up, ready to help protect Lin-san from her. "My-my Daddy will hear about this." She screamed in attempt to scare us. _

_"Daddy? You still say Daddy?" I mocked her and everyone chuckled._

_"Your father's money will not help you. My family and the Lin family will believe me more than you, and our families are well connected." Naru pointed out._

_"My parents are due here any minute actually, so you made it just in time." Lin spoke. And just has he finished that sentence, two men and thier wives walked in and they noticed everyone glaring at Lin-san's ex-girlfriend._

_"Have we intruppted something son?" The man who looks a bit like Lin asked Lin._

_"Miss Lee was just leaving." Lin whispered._

_Naru pressed play on the recorder. And the whole conversation that just happened moments ago played. By the time the tape was finished Miss Lee's mouth was opening and closing like a fish trying to breathe out of water._

_"Miss Lee, I'll will be speaking to your father about how you've been treating my son." Lin-san's father said in a stern voice._

_"You are not the perfect wife for my son." Lin-san's mother said. Miss Lee spun around and was about to leave when Naru's father said to her._

_"If you come anywhere near Koujo or anyone here, I'll have a restraining order put against you." It was a warning. Miss Lee's expression turned from furious to scared in seconds. And then she was gone. We never saw her again._

_Lin-san's mother came up to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you for standing up for my son."_

_"I don't have a family, so SPR is my family. I don't like it when people hurt my family." I whispered back. I pulled back with a smile and went to make some tea._

After that incident Lin and I became close. His parents have tried to set us up on dates. "You don't mind that I'm Japanese?" I asked them and they shook their heads. "No, you care about Koujo..." Was all they said.

"What about the age gap?" I asked.

"Age is just a number, Mai." Naru had to put his ten cents in. I glared at him.

"Not helping." I growled.

"I think you two would make a perfect couple." Naru commented. This time Lin glared at him. I blushed like a red tomato.

"Really not helping." He growled.

All that was over three months ago now and they are still trying to set us up. Now it's the end of my shift and it's pouring down, and I don't have an umbrella and I don't have my drivers licence yet.

"I'll drive you home Taniyama-san." Lin offered.

"Thank you."

"Give me a minute, I just need to grab some files." He went back in to his office.

"Mai, before you go, can you make some more tea?" Naru asked. His parents are at his apartment at the moment and his mother is trying to set him up with a girl, so he doesnt' want to go home just yet because she will be waiting for him with pictures of single girls.

"Alright, but you will have to go home at some point." I pointed out. He just glared at me, making me giggle. "I guess you can come over to my place for a little while." I shrugged.

Naru thought about it and then nodded. "Alright." He closed the file he was reading and picked up the pile that was on his desk.

Lin-san's parents got up to come with us. But Lin-san came out and said, "I'm sorry Mother, Father, but my car isn't big enough for all of us." They looked crestfallen, so they went back to Naru's apartment. When we got in to the car Lin and Naru sighed in relief and relaxed against the car seat...

Naru, Lin-san and I went back to my tiny apartment. And Naru's first comment was... "This is too small even for you Mai."

I sighed and nodded, "I know, but this is the only one I can afford at the moment." I went in to the kitchen and turned the kettle on.

"I'm going home, I've got some more files at home I need to read..." Naru said out of the blue.

"Let me make your tea and put it in a thermos." I said just as he was about to leave. Naru nodded and as soon as I poured the tea in to a thermos and handed it to him.

Once he was gone I turned to Lin who was still standing there in his coat and his files under his arm. We looked at each other for a moment and then as if there was an unseen force, we rushed to each other, arms around each other and he pressed his lips against mine. He cradled my face gently in his hands, kissing me gently.

"I'm sorry about my parents." He whispered, when we finally pulled apart. He was slightly out of breath.

"Don't be. At least I have their approval." That statement made him smile.

"That is true... How long should we keep us a secret for? Don't get me wrong, it is fun and I get to have you all to myself."

"We'll tell them..." I played with a button on his coat. Then I looked up at him with an evil grin.

"Eventually." I said causing him to laugh and then kiss me again.

_**Hey everyone, I'm back. It has been a while I know. I haven't been able to come up with a good story... I hope this one will be good.**_

_**Please review if you would like another chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 as requested. **_

**Two**

_**Lin**_

I didn't tell Mai the whole truth about why I broke up with Miss Lee... The truth is that I have been in love with Mai the moment she came back to work a year ago. She had just turned eighteen. She took leave to concerntrate on her school work. She still got paid because she still had nightmares about cases and she would ring us and tell us about them... Well that was Naru's excuse to keep on paying Mai anyway.

When she finished high school she came back. Neither Naru or myself had seen Mai for two years, we just talked to her on the phone. And in those two years she had blossomed in a beautiful young woman. No one recognised her at first, even I didn't at first, then the smell of her tea made me remember her. The first thing Naru said to her was "Mai, tea" Mai as usual would huff and mutter something about Naru not changing as she stomped in to the kitchen.

My feelings for her grew as we got to know each other. Me being me, kept my feelings very well hidden. Though I secretly grinned when I heard that Mai didn't have a boyfriend and glared at Yasu when he tried to flirt with her. Mai politly turned him down. When the main room at the front would get too noisy Mai would polilty ask if she could work in my office with me, while her office was being renovated.

Mai might have changed in the two years, but on the inside, she is still the same old Mai... I grinned at the memories two years ago as they ran through my head.

"What is that grin for?" Mai asked looking up from my chest. I had stayed the night at Mai's because of two reasons...

1\. I wanted to stay with Mai.

2\. My mother is at mine and Naru's apartment.

Number one is the main reason I stayed. We didn't do anything, we just laid there and kissed and cuddled like two horny teenagers. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. And it feels good. Our secret relationship is new. Mai and I have only been dating for a month. I haven't told her how I really feel about her. She hasn't told me either. But we both show it when we look at each other.

And today is a very good day. Mai and I both have the day off. And we planned to spend the whole day in bed. I might go over some files that I brought back with me. Mai is going to work on her assigment for Univeristy. Mai is doing online courses. She is studying world history.

Mai sat up and turned to me with a serious exspression on her face. "Koujo..." She whispered.

I love hearing her say my first name... "What is it?" I laid back and stretched out my tired body. I rested my arms above my head. The sheet was up to my waist. I was wearing my pijama bottoms that I keep here in Mai's apartment.

I can see that Mai was distracted by my bare torso. I don't work out a lot, but I do have a six back. Mai shook her head in attempt to come out of whatever fantasy she has playing in her head.

"Koujo... my history professor asked me to ask you if you would go to the university and give a speech about Chinese history, mainly historical people. I told him you would be busy... but I felt I had to ask."

"Tell him that I would, but I'm busy. But I can give him some vital notes..." I suggested and Mai smiled. We both know the truth... young immiture girls flinging themsevles at me... I shiver in horror at the thought of at least a dozen girls trying to flirt with me. A normal man would be flattered, but these girls ware too much make-up and try too hard to get a boyfriend.

"Thank you." Mai laid back down against my chest. Her fingers gently stroking my stomach. After a while Mai fell back to sleep. Watching her sleep peacefully is rare... She would have nightmares almost every night.

Just then Mai's phone broke me out of my thoughts. I checked it and saw that it was Naru. She better answer that. "Mai, your phone is ringing. It's Naru."

Mai woke up and reached for the phone. "Morning Naru. Do you need me to come in?"

I couldn't hear Naru's reply. But I'm guessing by the way Mai relaxed back down, his answer was no.

"Do I want to move to a bigger apartment? Well Naru, it will just be me living there..." I'll be there... Wait, move apartments? is that what Naru is asking? I thought he rang to ask for tea...

A wicked thought came to me and I grinned and rolled towards Mai and kissed her cheek and then I went down her neck and back up and back down again. I leaned over her to kiss the otherside of her neck. Mai tried to push me away so she can concerntrate on her conversation with Naru. She gasped when I bit her sensitive spot on her neck.

"Y-yes Naru, I'm fine." She stuttered. She tried to push me away again but I wouldn't budge.

"Yes, I know my apartment is hidious..." You got that right. This place is falling apart.

"I know, it's falling apart... And I know my lease is nearly up." I didn't know that... Why didn't she tell me? I sat up and tried to listen in on the phone call. Mai put Naru on speaker.

"And the owner won't help you. He won't fix the apartment..." Naru pointed out. "And with Lin's parents approval... You never know..."

Mai looked at me and grinned. I returned the grin but remained silent. _Should we tell him? _She mouthed.

I nodded. It doesn't feel right keeping my relationship a secret from my best friend. _Only Naru. _I mouthed back and she nodded.

"Mai, are you still there?" Naru's voice got our attention.

"Moving sounds like a good idea... Now that my boyfriend will be staying over more often... But Naru, my lease is nearly over, I won't be able to find another place in time, with UNI and work... "

"I have some listings here for you, a lot of them are close to the office... Wait did you just say boyfriend?" Naru was in shock, you can hear it in his voice. Mai and I tried to hold our laughter in. I can picture the shock expression on his face.

"Yes Naru, boyfriend." Mai sighed.

"Who is he? Is he treating you right? Do we know him?" Naru does care for the team, it's just recently he has started to show it.

"Yes, yes and yes." Mai played with him.

Naru growled in annnoyance. "Don't play with me. Who is he?"

Mai laughed. "Promise you won't tell anyone. The relationship has just started a month ago..."

"Yes I promise... Who is it?"

"Hello Naru." I spoke for the first time

"..." Silence on the other end...

"..."

"..."

"Lin?" Naru finally spoke.

"Yes."

"You and Mai are dating?" He was shocked.

"Yes, please keep it to yourself... The team might think that Mai and I are possessed... Please Naru, as a friend..."

"I promise... But what is the real reason you have kept it a secret for a month?"

"Because it's fun." Mai replied and Naru chuckled.

"Alright. I'll be over tonight after work, with the listings. And Mai, don't worry about the prices, you are getting a payrise."

"But..." Mai tried to argue but Naru wouldn't hear of it.

"Mai, you concider SPR family... so let your family help you." Naru is still stubborn.

"Thank you Naru."

"Hmmhm. I'll be there about six." With that he hung up. Mai stared at her phone, wanting to protest about the payrise.

"Mai, Martin did a background check on you, as he does with everyone who Naru makes friends with... He saw what happened to you during your childhood... loosing your parents... going from one foster home to another... It couldn't have been easy... Mai, we want to help, so let us." I took her face gently in to my hands and kissed her forehead.

She sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just this once." And she kissed me on the mouth. During the early stages of our relationship, Mai was too shy to make the first move... But now... Her hands ran up and down my stomach, making me groan in pleasure... I rolled her on to her back as the kiss got heated.

Neither of us got any work done. By miday we got hungry, we decided to get up, have some lunch and get some work done. I had fnished going through the files just before six o'clock. Naru is always on time.

We were eating instant noodles when he knocked on the door. Mai let him in and asked if he was hungry. "No thank you. It's only a quick visit. Here is the listings of rental properties." Naru gave Mai the list and she looked them up.

"Remember, don't worry about the prices." Naru reminded her. Mai picked quiet a few that she liked and asked for mine and Naru's opinion. When Naru circled the ones she picked to go and see he said his good byes and was almost out the door when he paused and said with a smug grin on his face

"What if I told you that I knew you two were dating the whole time?"

My eyes and Mai's eyes widened in shock for a minute and then we both realised that Gene probably knows because of his visits in Mai's dreams. Now that he can talk Naru, he propably told Naru.

"Gene?" Mai asked.

"Gene. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Naru confirmed.

"Right, and because it's not your place to tell." I added glaring at him. Ignoring my glare he waved over his shoulder and left.

"Now I know why you called him Naru..." Mai whispered.

On our next day off Lin and I went to visit the apartments. They were all beautiful. At the last one Mai paused that the door and clung to my arm. This apartment gave us bad vibes. The real estate agent shivered as well. The whole living room was freezing

"Koujo, I can see him... He doesn't want us here..." Mai whispered, pointing to the entrance of the hallway where the bedrooms and the bathroom are.

I took out my phone and called Naru.

"Lin?"

"Yes, you need to send the team over here now." I instructed. I looked back at the hall entrance and now I can actually see him... He's a middle aged man, about John's height, black hair and his eyes were all black... And his glaring at Mai.

"He's glaring at Mai..." I whistled and my Shiki swirled around Mai protecting. Mai's grip on my arm loosened as she sensed them around her.

"She's a magnet." Mai might call him Naru for being a narcissist. Naru calls her a danger magnet. She attracts danger like a magnet.

"We'll be there in half an hour." Naru hung up.

I turned to the real estate agent. "Who has lived here before?" I asked her as we left the apartment.

"The owners, but they left after a few weeks of living here, they rented the place to a friend of theirs but she left after a week. They all said that they could smell blood, and taste it in their mouths, wake up to scratches on their arms and legs. doors opening and slamming. things going missing. And they kept on hearing a voice saying "get out." I didn't believe in ghosts or spirits until now."

"Who owned the apartment before?" Mai asked.

"A business owner, he owned the entire apartment... But ten years ago he was found dead in this apartment. But he wasn't found until a few years ago. All they found was his bones. He was identified by DNA. K-"

"Don't say his name here. Write his name down and we'll do some research." Mai gave her a pen and a piece of paper. Once the name was written down she texted Yasu the name. He replied with a thumbs up emoji.

As we waited for the team Mai explained what we do and the woman started to relax. I looked around the apartment. Then I went back down to Mai and the real estate agent.

The team arrived with the van Naru was driving Hara-san was in the passenger seat next to him and Brown-san sat next to her. In Takigawa-san's car was Matsuzaki-san, and Hirota Seigi... Naru must have called him.

"Hirota-san." Mai sounds a little bit to happy to see him...

"Taiyama-san, it's good to see you." Hirota-san greeted her with a friendly smile. I could see a tiny bit of flush on his face. Does he like her? Well, he is a bit closer to her age...

"Did Naru call you?" I asked. I wanted to wrap my arms around Mai, to say that she is mine.

"Yes, the name of the ghost is Saito Kenji. Your boss thinks he might have been murdered... He rang the previous occupants, and they told him what they experienced in the apartment."

"Alright everyone get to work." Naru ordered and went over to the real estate agent.

Mai and I got the equipment out and set it up.

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Again thank you for the wonderful reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_**Mai**_

"How how long have you and Lin-san been an item?" Hirota-san whispered asked me in my ear. I began choking on the water that I have just taken a sip of. He surprised the heck out of me...

We are sitting down to dinner, that Ayako and I cook. I had just sat down next to Bou-san and Hirato-san. I decided to sign the lease because I knew the real estate agent wouldn't get anyone else to live here. And it is close to Lin and Naru's apartment, which is close to the office. Brown-san blessed the bedrooms, the kitchen. And Koujo's Shiki are patrolling the room we were in right now. Bou-san and Ayako went and got me new pots and pans, and Koujo brought me- I mean us a new bed.

"Wh-wh-What do you mean?" I stammered trying to pretend that I didn't understand what he was saying.

"You and Lin-san." He repeated and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Don't know what you mean." I tried to deny know what he was saying.

"Come on Taniyama-san... I've seen the looks he gave me when you came over to greet me. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Like he's doing now." I glanced over to Koujo for a second and saw that he was glaring Hirato-san.

"How did you find out?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't really have to whisper because everyone was talking amongst themselves, not paying attention to me or Hirato-san.

"I'm an investigator, Taniyama-san. And I've been around long enough to noticed the "stay away from my girl" look." 

"Don't tell anyone, especially the team..." I begged.

"Why keep it a secret? I think you two look cute together."

"The team, minus Naru because he already knows, will think that Koujo and I are possessed."

Hirato-san nodded his head and shrugged, "Good point."

"Besides it's fun, being in a secret relationship. I wanna see how long it takes for everyone to figure it out."

"It looks like it Lin-san wants rip me apart and shout out to every boy and man that your his."

I looked at Koujo and silently told him that it's alright and he seemed to calm down... just a little. He stopped glaring at Hirtato at least.

"What about someone your own age?" Hirato had to ask that question. Koujo went back to glaring at hm again.

"No, most of the boys my age are too immature." My responce seemed to calm Koujo down.

I don't know why but seeing Koujo jealous whenever a guy comes near me or looks in my direction, makes me happy.

"Mai, when your finished with your dinner, can you go and check the tempretures and the cameras." Naru instructed.

"I'll go and do it now. I'm done." I got up and went to put my plate in the sink.

"I'll go with you." Bou-san offered. I had a hard time controlling my grin when I heard Koujo sigh in relief. For a man like Koujo Lin to get jealous it's pretty funny. Don't worry I will get jealous of any woman flirting with Koujo and he will find it "cute" as he puts it.

"So what's been happening since you came back to SPR?" Bou-san asked.

"Nothing much. I have a boyfriend." It can't hurt to tell them that I have a boyfriend. I check the tempreture near the first camera and then check the camera. Bou-san's jaw dropped. As I walked past him I closed his mouth up for him.

"What? You have a boyfriend? What's his name? And do I have to warn him about hurting you?" Bou-san turned turned in big brother mode. I smiled at the warm feeling I get every time he turns in to brother mode.

"Can you hear me Lin-san?" I spoke in to the mic.

_"Yes, I can hear you Taniyama-san." _I can hear laughter in his voice. Koujo knows that I'm about to tease Bou-san.

"I'm not going to tell you or anyone his name. And no you don't have to warn him. And before you ask I will introduce you to him one day... But if all of you guys want a hint of who he is... You do know him already." I got the feeling that everyone was listening.

"Heh?" Was all Bou-san could say. I went in to the bathroom and froze at the door... Bou-san ran in to me.

"What is it?" He asked and that's when he noticed the mirror. "_**GET OUT!"**_ was written on the mirror and it was written in blood, at least it looked like blood. And then the bathroom started to get cold.

_"This is my home..." _I heard a deep growl near my ear. I knew it wasn't Bou-san because he wouldn't do this. But right now I wish it was him because the voice sounded demonic.

"Hear that?" I asked Bou-san in a low whisper.

"Yes." He pulled me close to him.

_"GET OUT!" _Now I know everyone heard that because they all came running in to the hallway.

"Who are you? Is that you Saito-san?" I called out. After a minute of silence the bathroom mirror cracked like someone had punched it. It made some of us jump.

"Saito-san, we need you to tell us if your speaking to us." I said when my heart rate turned to normal.

_"Yes... Talking..."_

"Hello Saito-san. We are here to find out who killed you... We mean you no harm."

_"Attacked...____Behind..."_

"You were attacked from behind?"

_"Yes."_

"Can you tell us who?"

_"Family... Betrayal... Got away."_ We didn't hear anything afterward.

"He's gone." Hara-san whispered. I can still sense him though which is odd.

"I can still sense him in the bathroom, somewhere." I whispered. "Saito-san, we want to help you, but we can't do that if you hurt us... so no scratching us okay?" I called out.

_"Scratching... Not me... Demon..." _I didn't want to hear that... Demon.

_"Scared... secret room..." _With that said, he was gone.

"He's the most verbal ghost I have ecountered." I turned to the others and they nodded.

"I don't think he wrote that message on the mirror because he wanted us out of his home, because he's evil... He wants to protect us..." Naru suggested as we walked back to the living room. I gave Koujo the recordings and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"What did you feel Mai?" Naru asked.

"I felt pain at the back of my head when I entered the bathroom... Like someone or something hit me on the back of the head."

"Alright, everyone get some sleep... Lin, Mai you are night shift tonight." Naru instructed. "Tomorrow we are going to find this secret room."

As I bid everyone a good night I sat down next to Koujo and watched the monitors. As soon as they were gone I felt a hand on my knee. Grinning, I stood up and went up behind him, and I bent down and kissed his neck, making him groan in pleasure. He lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through my hair and hold my head there. After a minute I opened my eyes to see Koujo's face when I saw a dark shadow coming down the hallway, heading to Naru's room.

"NARU!" I sceamed in Koujo's ear, which caused him to wince and looked at the monitors just in time to see the shadow to go through Naru's bedroom door. He sprang up from the chair as if someone poked him with a needle. He raced in to the room after me.

We barged in to the room to see Naru and the shadow watching each other, waiting to see which one will make the first move. Neither one of them got the chance because Koujo whistled and the Shiki came charging at the shadow. Brown-san came in and started to do a prayer, I joined in the prayer. Bou-san began his own chant.

When Brown-san began to throw holy water at the shadow it hissed and went for him but Brown-san didn't faulter or flinch, he just repeated the prayer over and over, getting louder and louder every time he repeated the prayer. He held the cross up and drew a cross in the air. I threw the holy water at it. Then just as it appeared it dissapeared, and the room felt lighter... Like I can see the light shinging brightly, I smiled and closed my eyes at the warm feeling coming from the light. A tall muscular man stood there in the light, his white wings splayed out. He had his hand out to us.

Just then Saito appeared next to me... He was staring at the light. I smiled at him.

_"Demon... Gone..." _I can see that he's smiling...

"It's okay, you can go through..." I encouraged him in a gentle voice, but he shook his head.

_"Not yet..." _Then he dissapeared. I looked back at the Angel and he was still smiling... He nodded and turned around and dissapeared himself. He was smiling as if he knew a secret.

The light slowly dissapeared. "The Demon is gone..." I whispered and everyone collasped in exhaustion. Demons are never easy to remove... sometimes they are in impossible.

"We need to find that attic. I think there's an open portal here." Naru got up out of bed.

"Naru-" Koujo was about to give Naru a lecture about what he was doing before we barged in.

"I know..." Naru inturrpted him as he pulled on his robe.

I went to see if I can find Saito-san with Hara-san to see if he knows where the secret room is. "Let's try the bathroom." Hara-san suggested and I nodded. But he wasn't there...

"Main bedrom." Hara-san pointed. We went in and there he was pacing the room as if he's trying to remember something... The light to the other side gave him some energy to fully appear...

"Saito-san, can you show us the secret room?" I asked.

_"Here... this room..." _He said after a long time of hesitating. Hara-san went to tell Naru

"Can you tell me exactly where?" I asked stepping closer but he shook his head.

_"Portal... Danger..." _He whispered. _"Don't go in." _

"We have to we might be the only ones who can close it." I admit I was scared too and I didn't want to go in.

_"Portal... Here... Before... Me..." _ And once again he vanished before I could ask him anymore questions.

"Did he say exactly where in here?" Naru asked.

"No... He just said, "portal...danger" and "don't go in." He is telling us more information than Gene would."

"Gene told me that Saito-san likes you Mai." Naru said and then he went to the back of the room and ran his hands over the wall looking for the hidden door.

The whole team looked for the hidden room. We went over the walls twice but still didn't find it. I opened my senses a bit more and walked around the room.

I followed Naru as he walked the entire back wall then I suddenly felt sick... and sad, and angry...

"Found it." I barely managed to get out. I wanted to throw up...

Everyone turned to me and the wall... Koujo pulled me behind him. "Get ready everyone." Naru went to the mirror nearby and I saw Gene as Naru's reflection.

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming.**_

_**Chapter 4 won't be too far behind.**_


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

_Lin_

I kept Mai behind me as Brown-san began a prayer, Monk-san began a chant, I could hear Mai doing a familiar chant as Monk-san's chant, I can hear in her voice that she was struggling. We were all trying to close the portal. If we can't close the portal, we might have to burn the building down... I whistled for my Shiki to push the demons and spirits in the portal.

Everyone was tiring out... "We need help." Mai whispered. They were all trying to keep the demons in the portal...

I took my phone out and called Martin who called a local church. "Mai, go and let them in." I intructed and she didn't argue.

A moment later she came back with the priest who looked well shell shocked, he looked drained of energy. He didn't waste time in asking questions, he began the same prayer as John.

We have been trying to close the portal for and hour. We had to stop for a moment before continuing. Mai was leaning against me, she was drained. I looked at her and she was about to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep..." I whispered to her. "Don't let it win." Mai slowly got up and began the chant the Monk taught her.

"Come one everyone don't give up!" Naru called out.

"It's getting smaller. Let's keep going..." Mai called out next. It's true, the prayers and chants were slowly working. But then suddenly... Something caught Mai's attention.

"HURRY, SOMETHING IS COMING!" Something was rushing towards the door of the portal. Now everyone was sweating and panting, they were all struggling. I called for more Shiki, I could see them gripping the portal and trying to push it close as if they were pushing a normal door closed.

Inch by inch the portal was closing. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san were using telepathic Quartz crystals. Both of them were on the verge of collaspe... we all were...

I didn't know how much the team could hold on. Gene was incouraging Naru not to give up... Just then I saw Saito-san appear... I mean there he is, a full body... I can still see through but he was there. He went to help my Shiki. And then Martin Davis came in with Yasu-san and they were carrying plants, small trees. Dr Davis took over her Matsuzaki-san as she got in to position. One keeps on forgetting that she's also a Shinto pristest...

Finally the door was closing. Mai screamed just before the portal closed and then we heard a growl. Everyone collasped where they stood. Martin ran over to his Naru and smiled in the mirror. "Hi Dad." Gene said in English.

I made sure everyone was alright before helping the priest up. Saito-san watched over us, looking proud of himself. The room felt warm and lighter. The priest blessed the room and then went up to bless the rest of the house. I'm surprised that Saito-san didn't move on when the room was blessed, but then the words of the prayer came back to me... The priest only banished the evil spirits from the house. Saito-san isn't evil.

"Good work everyone, I suggest getting some sleep..." Martin Davis said to us. Monk-helped Matsuzaki-san up, Brown-san helped Hara-san up. "I'm going back to my hotel... Who wants a comfy bed?" Martin Davis asked raising an eyebrow the team's hands shot up all at the same time.

"Lin, Mai and I will stay here, and clean up in the morning. The rest of you get some sleep. I'm closing the office for a few days." Naru instructed. Gene vanished.

Everyone left and Mai and I collasped on the bed with our clothes on. Both of us were feeling like we were half dead, we kick off our shoes, I undid my tie and the buttons on my sleeves and a few buttons near the collar, then I wrapped my arms around the already sleeping Mai.

Not wanting to be alone, Naru came in with his Futon and laid on the floor on my side of the bed. The warm glow that was Saito-san kept us safe.

The next day I woke up to Mai sleeping on my chest and then looked down to see that Naru was still asleep. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep someone cleared their throat... My head snapped up to see Martin Davis standing there with his eyebrows up and there was a grin on his face.

"It started only three/four months ago, I will tell my parents... Mai and I want to keep a secret a little longer..." I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell anyone. By the way Hirota-san and I packed all the equipment up for you. It's in the van, all ready to go."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was still only five o'clock in the morning. "Thank you."

"Go back to sleep. SPR did a great job." With that said he left the room as sliently as he came in. And I fell asleep.

"Not much of a secret if three people already know..." Naru whispered from the floor, waking me up.

"We are just seeing how long it will take for the team to figure it out."

"Hmph." Was all Naru's reponse before we both back to sleep.

It was nearly lunch time when we woke up. I felt Mai leaning over me to talked to Naru.

"What are you doing in here on the floor?" It wasn't a rude question, Mai was just genually wondering... Naru just shrugged and got up.

Saito moved on when Mai encouraged him. His parents were welcoming him with open arms. "What about the person who killed you?" Mai asked asked him as he started to walk towards the light. Saito just smiled at her and said.

_"All is fine...Justice will be done." _Mai looked confused but she smiled and waved goodbye to Saito-san who walked in to the light.

The real estate agent came over to thank us. "Oh by the way the apartment is under a new owner... You might know him? Martin Davis? He said to tell you Taniyama-san that, you don't have to pay rent, just the rest of your bills." She said with a wide smile. Mai's eyes widened with shock.

We got back ot the office dropped the van off and went back to Mai's. Naru came with us because Mai invited him for a cub of tea. "Spare room is the first door on the left." She told him. Naru accepted the tea that Mai made him and went in to the room.

"Thank you." He said as he walked. Mai barely heard him as she poured the hot water into my coffee mug.

"Why was Naru on the floor in our room?" Mai asked as we went to sit down in the living room.

"He didn't want to be alone." I replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And Saito's warm light helped him sleep better..." Mai nodded her head in understanding.

We finished our coffee and went back to bed. Not before she called Martin to thank him.

_"Don't think anyting of it." _He replied.

"I feel like I should pay rent..."

_"Nonsense. What you have done for my sons... I can never re-pay you enough for what you have done. Now get some sleep." _With that said he hung up.

The coffee we drank wasn't enough to keep us awake. As soon as our heads hit the pillows, we were out like a light.

Naru closed the office for a week. Hirato came over and gave us some good news and the answer to what Saito-san said before he moved on...

"Saito's cousin killed him for his share of the inheretance from thier grandmother. He tried to cover up his tracks but he didn't do a very good job of it... I was able to find so much evidence to put him away for life. I also found out that he killed his wife for the life insurance he had on her. Saito found him and showed me. He is serving two life sentences for both murders... The moment I left the interrigating room I heard him screaming... I think Saito-san scared him half to death... before coming to help you."

"Saito said that justice will be done..." Mai thought out loud.

"Case closed." Naru whispered over his cup of tea.

A week later everything was back to normal. Matsuzaki-san, Monk, Yasu, were harrassing Mai in to giving up details about her "mystery man."

"You said it's someone we know..." Monk stroked is imaginary beard.

"It's not Yasu, because he would be all over you..." Matsuzaki-san suggested.

"This is an office not a cafe." Naru growled in annoyance. "Mai has work to do..." He added.

"I know, It's Naru..." Yasu shouted out.

"No it's not me." Naru sighed rubbing his head. "Mai doesn't want you all to know yet. When she wants to tell you, she will..."

"Your defending her..." Yasu pointed out.

"Maybe Taniyama-san doesn't want to tell you is because of how you will tease her... Taniyama-san, have you got your notes from your case?" I put my two cents in. Mai nodded and went in to her office.

I glared at the team who shifted in their seats, then followed Mai in to hero office. I shut the door and locked it behind me.

"Three people know already... Naru's right, it's not much of a secret anymore..." I sighed as Mai went over to her desk and searched for the notes of the previous case.

"Let's see if Naru is up for a little game..." Mai had an evil grin on her face. I grinned back.

"What are you planning?" I followed out of her office and in to Naru's.

"What is it?" He asked when he gave us permission to enter.

"Want to play a little game with the team? Mai asked him. Naru looked up from the files on his desk.

"What is the game?" As Mai told us the plan she had cocked up in her head an evil grin slowly appeared on my face.

"Let's go."

We left his office in to the main lounge area where the team was still sitting. Hiratosan had arrived and Mai waved him over and whispered something in his ear... Probably the plan... Hirato grinned and nodded.

"Do you all really want to know the name of my mystery man?" Mai quoted "mystery man" with her fingers. The team nodded.

"Then you have to guess..." Mai instructed a little cockily. "You'll never guess." Naru and Hirato-san stood either side of her and grasped her hands.

The team looked at Naru and then Hirato-san and back again... Their eyes flicked between the two of them. "Naru just said that it wasn't him..." Yasu pointed out.

"He could have been lying..." Monk said.

"What about you Hirato-san?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

"Taniyama-san and I used to meet up on the train when she went to work... I would walk her here from the station..." Hirato-san explained.

The team hustled together, whispering back and forth to each other.

"We think it's Naru..." Monk called out when they separated.

"No, it's Hirato-san." Yasu shouted.

"Matsuzaki-san, who do you think?" Mai asked. Matsuzaki-san frowned in deep thought, looking back and forth between Naru and Hirato-san.

"I'm going to say it's Naru, because of their bond with Gene?" She finally answered.

"Who do you think it is Lin-san?" Brown-san asked noticing me in the background of the scene that is going on right now

No one else noticed me standing there leaning against the door frame of the hallway entrance. Soon everyone's attention is drawn to me. I walked right up behind Mai, I stood there for a moment.

"Come on Lin-san, who do you think it is?" Monk got impatient. I wrapped my arms around Mai and pulled her up against my front, bending my head and caught her lips with mine as she turned and raised her head towards me.

I could her gasps and screams coming from the team. I was laughing at the reaction of the SPR team. Mai was laughing as well. We pulled apart laughing at the team.

"What's so funny?" Monk grumbled.

"The look on all of your faces... Priceless." Mai managed to get out.

"This is a joke..." Matsuzaki-san waved a hand at Mai and I.

I frowned. "No, I assure you, it's no joke." I growled and pulled Mai closer to me.

"WHAAA?"

_**Sorry for the late update... There has been an emergency in the family... Don't worry everything is good, everyone is well... Just a little fright...**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you for reading my story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_Lin_

Mai was right, the team thought that we were possessed. Houshou-san tried to seperate us but I pulled Mai tighter towards me and glared at the former Monk, and glared at the others. "I assure you Mai and I are not possessed." I said to the team. John was the first to come out of his daze and congradulate us, soon everyone else followed him.

The day after tomorrow is the day that my parents return to China, and Naru's parents are returning to England, much to Naru's relief. Naru loves his parents but his mother can be a little too much sometimes. My parents haven't left me alone the whole time they were here. I hardly got to spend time with Mai. Oh they asked her to join us to wherever we were going and whatever we were doing, but she politly declined saying that she had papers to finish for her classes. But she invited them to her apartment for dinner the night before they were due to leave. They would stay the night so I could drive them to the airport.

Now it's the night before they are due to leave, and Mai invited them for dinner, along with Martin and Luella. Father told Martin about Mai and I, and how Martin managed to keep it a secret from Luella... I don't know.

It's five o'clock when I walked through the door, with Naru behind me. Mai was in the kitchen cookin. what smells like my parent's favourite dishes... Fried rice, Chinese Beef dumplings, fired cabbage, five spice and garlic potatos, Spring rolls, and Chinese steak.

I walked up behind Mai and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "What time are they getting here?" She asked.

"six o'clock." I replied, sniffing the air affectionately.

"Good, because there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about..." Naru sensed the seriousness in her voice because he coughed and walked in to the room he uses when he's over here.

"What is it?" I asked, gently turning her to face me.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for the past week but, your parents are either dragging me around the city or dragging you around the city..."

"What is it?"

"Well, you're here most of the time and half of your clothes are here... And I sleep better in your arms..." Is she asking what I think she's asking?

"Will you move in with me?" I didn't catch it at first. She's shy... her head down, playing with the button on my shirt, and she is blushing.

I smiled and placed my index finger and thumb and gently raised her head so she can look at me. I kissed her gently on the mouth and whispered, "nothing will give me more pleasure then waking up to you every morning, holding you every night, cooking with you... Yes, I'll move in with you."

Her smile can light up a room... and it's contagious. I returned the smile and then leaned down for a quick kiss. The kiss would have been longer but she broke the kiss and pushed me out of the kitchen. "You're a distraction... get." She said playfully. Chuckling, I went in to Mai's- our room now, to change.

My parents and Naru's parents arrived on time. And dinner was ready. We were settled around the table enjoying the delish food when Mai nudged me. "Mother, Father, Mrs Davis... I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, my dear?" Mother asked.

"Mai and I are dating." I said and then blocked my ears, Martin, Father, Mai and Naru did the same. Mother and Luella squealed with excitment. And they asked Mai and I so many questions. Once these two women start, they won't stop.

For dessert, we had the cocolate cake that Martin had brought. Mai got the cream and strawberries and made some decafe coffee, and we ate dessert in the living room. After dessert we all went to bed.

As soon as our bedroom door was closed and locked, Mai said, "you didn't tell them that you are moving in with me..."

"Mai, we are lucky to get away with just headaces..." I mumbled as I took an aspirin and swollowed it with water... "If I told them that we were living together, we would have migraines. I will write it in a letter."

Mai nodded, and took an aspirin herself. "Covering our ears didn't work."

"Nope." I let the "p" go with a pop.

"Can I ask another question?"

"You jut did." I joked and a pillow came flying at me. I chuckled and caught it and tossed it back on to the bed.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"Knowing my mother and Luella, they will be trying to sneak in and take a photo of us while we're asleep."

Mai frowned in confusion, "That's a little creepy..."

"At least they're not listening outside the door... or are they?" I said the last part out loud in a warning tone and a second later we could hear running footsteps scampering from the other side of the door.

I slipped under the covers and pulled Mai in to my arms, she rested her head on my chest "How long will it be until you mother and Luella will start picking out baby names?"

"Oh I think they will start as soon as they get on the plane." I half joked. Mai laughed. The topic of children hasn't come up yet because we haven't been together for a year yet, not excatly a year yet.

"Maybe one day..." She whispered sleepily. I looked down at her in confusion and I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but I saw that she had fallen asleep.

Maybe one day... Did she mean that she wants to have children with me one day? A smile tugged on my mouth and I turned her around so I could spoon her. I don't think I've been so happy until now.

My thoughts go back to when I first met Mai... I think I had a smile on my face all night.

I woke up 2 hours before I have to drop my parents off to the airport. I looked down and saw that Mai was awake. Smiling, I pulled her in to my arms and gently took her lips in mine. I heard her sigh in contentment, I groaned. Her kisses are addictive, her lips are so soft... I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeper. I can't get enough of her kisses. She responded to my kisses with as much enthusiasm and desire as I am. I rolled Mai on to her back and laid half on top of her, and deepening the kiss.

The kisses grew longer and deeper in minutes and it got heated. we didn't pull away for air. "We need to stop." I panted when I broke the kiss.

"Why?" Mai asked. I looked down at her and saw that her hair was messy, and it wasn't from sleeping... I enjoy running my hands through her hair.

"Or we will have to start thinking about baby names." I groaned and Mai's eyes widened and she mouthed "oh."

"Oh in deed." I rolled off her, and sat on the the side of the bed and put my slippers on. Mai walked past with a huge smile on her face. This smile was cheeky smile... Mai was up to something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm relieved that I'm able to afftect you so badly." She quickly went in to the bathroom and locked the door.

I looked down and saw my huge problem. "Damn it." I almost screamed out in frustration. I heard Mai laughing. I'm going to need a cold shower... I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"I'll get you back for this Mai Taniyama." I growled. Mai laughed.

After Mai's quick shower I had my cold shower. I took longer because seeing her just in a towel had at breaking point. I wanted her... I want her...

After I calmed down I quickly took a hot shower. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out. I was curious to see how Mai would react when I go out there in nothing but a towel. I walked out and Mai froze what she was doing and stared at me. She gulped and it looked like she wanted to touch me. A cheeky thought came to me... I walked over to her, pulled me to my chest and kissed her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

I kissed up her neck, back down her neck and then back up to her ear and whispered, "As much as I would like to continue, we have to drop my parents off at the airport, then get to work."

After getting dressed, we all went out for breakfast and then went to the airport. Luella and my mother boarded the plane with tears in their eyes. My Father and Martin looked sad that that they were leaving. I was a little disappointed that my parents were leaving but also relieved that they will not be here nagging me about grandchildren.

I hugged my mother and whispered in her ear "I love you." That made her cry even harder. She told me that she loved me and that she was proud of me. Then she hugged Mai, calling her "daughter-in-law." My Father kissed the top of her head.

Martin and Luella waved good by to us. Naru loves his parents but his mother can be a little overwhelming. "Let me know when you have landed."

We all waited until the plane took off before we left. We went in to work. A case did come up that afternoon, but Mai could see that the ghost is just warning the haunted woman. Mai is getting stronger.

"The ghost, died of old age peacefully in his sleep. But his wife died of cancer, she didn't know she had cancer because she didn't believe in modern medicine..." Mai explained. Only Hara-san and Mai can hear the spirit.

"What does have to do with me?" The client asked.

"I think he's warning you... Ayako-chan." Mai called for our doctor Ayako Matsuzaki who asked the client questions about lumps and bumps on her body and the client answered them with either a yes or a no. Most of the answers were yes, and that's when the client got scared.

"If doctors can detect the cancer, then it can be treated early." Matsuzaki-san assured her.

"I check every day." Mai said smiling.

"I don't think the ghost meant to scare you... Spirits need energy to talk, move things and that. They can't tell us things straight out, like the way I'm talking to you." Mai explained.

The client was smiling and crying at the same time. "Can you tell him thank you for me?"

Mai smiled, "he heard you. He can hear you. He won't hurt you, he wants to protect you. You remind him of his wife. He wants to stay."

The client smiled and nodded. "I want to go and get some tests..." She said to Matsuzaki-san who nodded.

"Come with me, and I'll sort it out for you." Matsuzaki-san directed the client out the door. I went over to Mai and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered in her hair. Mai looked up at me with a big grin. I had to kiss that grin and I did.

"Mai, tea." Naru called out. I sighed and glared at the door to his office. _Way to ruin the mood Naru. _I thought. Mai giggled as she got up and went in to the kitchen.

I followed her, just to watch her make Naru's tea. I leaned on the door frame and watched her. she quickly made the tea, three cups actually, handed one to me and then took one out to Yasu, and then gave Naru his tea.

"Thank you, Mai." Yes, Naru did learn some mannors.

I finished my work and I went back to my old apartment to start packing. Yasu, Takigawa-san and Brown-san offered to help me.

"You know, it's still strange to see you and Mai together..." Takigawa-san whispered as he drove to my old apartment.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, it does seem a little strange to me as well."

"We all though that Mai and Naru would end up together..." Yasu said from the back seat.

We got there and it didn't take me long to pack. "What about Naru?" Brown-san asked in a concerned tone.

"He brought an apartment across the hall from Mai's and mine." Martin heard that the apartment from Mai was for sale and told Naru and he put an offer for it and he got it. He is in the middle of moving himself. He brought the apartment for his parent's peace of mind. They asked me to watch out for him. Even though he's an adult.

"What are you going to do with the bed?"

"Spare bed in the spare room."

When we finished packing and Takigawa-san, Yasu and Brown-san left after they helped me bring the stuff in Mai's apartment. "Thank you, for your help."

It was nearly dinner time by the time I finished packing. I stood there after hanging up my last shirt. Mai had made some space for me in wardrobe and draws for my clothes before we left for the airport. I stood there looking at my clothes hanging next to my girlfriend's. Mai is my girlfriend.

Mai is my girlfriend...

I snapped out of my thoughts and went to make dinner. It was ready by the time Mai came home. Mai was catching up with some of her high school friends after work but she would be home for dinner.

She put her coat away and took off her shoes and put her slippers on. She then came in and helped me set the table. We stole kisses as we passed each other.

We sat down and Mai raised her glass of water, "welcome home." she smiled at me.

For dessert Mai brought some ice cream an we shared a bowl and cuddled up on the couch. She had chocolate sauce on the corner of her mouth. I leaned in and licked the chocolate sauce then kissed her lips once, twice, and after the third kiss they got longer and longer.

"Koujo..." Mai whispered against my lips.

"Yes."

"I'm ready..." She whispered and kissed me lightly.

"Ready..?" Ready for what? Is she ready for the next level in our relationship?

"For the next level... I want you."

I placed the now empty ice cream bowl on the coffee table and stood up, I scooped her up in to my arms and kissed her as I walked her to the bedroom. I closed the door with my foot.

_**I'm sorry if this chapter is short or if it's boring.**_

_**I'm also very sorry for not updating, things have been hectic lately... And I'm trying to write a story for Amazon Kindle and Wattpad, and put my fictionpress and fanfiction stories on Wattpad. And also I'm doing some major editing.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

It has been three weeks since Lin's parents went back to Hong Kong. Lin sent them a letter that we are living together. Mai and Lin didn't tell them in person because when the couple told them that we were actually dating, Koujo's mother and Naru's mother screamed so loudly with excitment, Lin, Naru, Lin's Father, Naru's Father, and Mai had headaches by the end of the night, if they had told them, we would have migrains and they would be deaf by the end of the night. And Mai had only asked Lin to move in with her that night... So Lin waited until his mother was back in Hong Kong and wrote her a letter.

"She should have gotten the letter by now..." Lin sighed in Mai's hair. Lin and Mai had the gang over for a dinner party and it was nearly midnight by the time Lin and Mai got to bed. Bou-san and Ayako-san were asleep in the spare room at Lin and Mai's place. Brown-san went home with Hara-san, Yasu went home to his apartment nearby, Naru and Madoka went back to his apartment. Apparently Lin and Mai weren't the only ones having a secret relationship... Naru and Madoka have been dating for a month now. And Naru is being the perfect stepdad.

"Your parents are busy people." Mai said in his bare chest. Lin and Mai had just made love. Lin tried to make Mai cry out as she was trying to be quiet, so Bou-san and Ayako-san could hear what they were up to. So Mai made a bet with Lin. If he got her to cry out in pleasure, she had to do everything he wanted to do for a week. If Mai won then he had to cook every night for a week, and wash up all by himself. Mai won, surprisingly.

Just then Lin's phone rang. Lin checked the ID and showed Mai and then put it on speaker so Mai could hear.

"Hello Mother, I assume you got my letter?" Lin asnwered.

**"Why didn't you tell me?" **Lin's mother nearly yelled from the other end.

"Mother, you and Mrs Davis screamed so loud when Mai and I told you that we were dating, you gave us all headaches... If we told you that we have moved in together, we would have been deaf by the end of the night, and Mai had only just asked me to move in with her that night." As Lin spoke Mai got up and put on a nightdress and then climbed back under the covers.

_"What are you doing?" _Lin mouthed at her.

_"I don't feel comfortable talking to your mother naked, after our 'excerise' just a few minutes ago." _Mai mouth back. Lin had almost forgot how old Mai is, and that making love is still new to her... she is still shy... Lin managed to put on a pair of boxers and a pair of cotten tracksuit pants with just one hand and then curled under the covers and pulled Mai back to his chest.

**"I'm happy for you and Mai." **

"Thanks Mother."

**"Now, lets talk about Granchildren..."** Lin and Mai stared at the phone with wide eyes.

"Ah, Mother, it's late and we have work in the morning... Love you bye." Lin heard his mother's protests just before he hung up. Lin collasped back against his pillow.

"Mum has to bring that subject up every time we're on the phone." Lin paused and turned ot his side to face Mai and pulled her up against him.

"Do people forget hold old I am?" Mai asked no one in praticular. Lin grinned pulled her closer so she could feel how much he wants her.

"You're still shy but let me tell you that you are fantastic in bed. I admit that I sometimes forget how old you are, because you are fantastic in bed. " Lin whispered in her neck, he placed a kiss behind her ear. Lin's comment made Mai blush like a tomato. "You are so cute when you blush." Lin grinned in her flushed neck.

The next day Lin had to practically drag Mai to work the next day. Luckily there were no cases but a lot of paperwork. When the gang dropped in later that morning they noticed that Mai was tired and figured that she just had her usual nightmares about a protental case. But Lin knew the real reason and so did Naru and Madoka.

Lin was in his office when Mai came in to give him some files. He noticed that she was about to fall asleep on her feet. "Here, have some coffee" he offered her some of his coffee that she made him not that long ago. But when she lifted the hot mug to her lips she caught the smell of the coffee, suddenly she felt sick, she wanted to throw up. She quickly put the mug down and rushed to the bathroom, she barely made it time. Lin wasn't to far behind her. He rubbed her back as she brought up her breakfast.

"Is she alright?" Naru's concerned voice was behind them.

"Probably something she ate..." Madaoka suggested.

"I've been eating the same thing, from her plate as well." Lin shooked his head.

"Lin-san, your body is different, inside and outside, not every human body is the same, even twins." Ayako-san stated.

Mai lifted her head up and Lin handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "Thank you for your conern, but can you please go, it's a bit crowded in here." Everyone nodded in understanding and left. Only Lin stayed.

"Are you feeling better?" Lin asked as he flushed the toilet after Mai dropped the toilet paper in to it. Lin helped her stand up, but when she tried to stand on her own, she felt an overwhelming state of dizziness. She griped Lin's arm.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." She whispered. Lin scooped her up and carried her to his office and carefully laid her on the couch. He got a blanket out of the cuboard and placed it over her. He also got her some mouthwash and a bucket so she could wash her mouth out. Then she fell asleep.

Clients came in and Naru had sent Hara-san and Brown-san to investigate but found nothing. Mai felt better by late afternoon and went with them and she wasn't able to sense anything evil, which was a nice change of pace for Mai. Clients apologised for making them come all the out there for nothing, "It's a nice change of pace, not dealing with evil spirits for a change." Mai had told them. Brown-san blessed the houses and that was that.

Mai managed to get through the day without throwing up. Lin was too scared to ask for more coffee so he just drank tea (not as a lot as Naru). Around closing time Naru left Lin and Mai to lock up. Mai had just walked through the door to hers and Lin's apartment when she started to feel queasy again, she dropped her back, gripped her stomach and covered her mouth as she ran for the bathroom. All Lin could do was rub her back and help her clean up afterward, he felt like he should be doing something more, he felt helpless.

"If you're not feeling any better by Sunday I'm taking you to see Matsuzaki-san." Mai was too weak to protest so she just nodded.

For the next few days Mai was sick every morning, and a thought came to Lin... Mai came back in to bed after emptying her stomach, and brushed her teeth, "Mai, could you be pregnant?" Mai's eyes went as wide as watermelons.

"How can I be pregnant? We used protection..." Mai frowned in thought.

"They are not one hundred percent affective, Mai." Lin told her. Mai looked down in her lap where her hands were folded.

"What will we do?" She finally spoke after a long pause.

"First we find out if you are pregnant. If you're not pregnant then we will try again if we want a baby and if we're ready."

"If I am?"

"If you're pregnant, then we will be the best parents we can be. And we'll just have to get married sooner."

"Marry sooner?"

"Yes, I do want to marry you one day Mai, but I like taking one day at a time, there is no real hurry to marry."

"What if I am pregnant?" Mai is feeling a little confused and conflicted... _Do I want a baby at my age? _She wondered to herself.

"If you are, you are. No matter what the baby will be loved." Lin is feeling a little conflicted to... He wanted Mai to be pregnant, but was she ready?

"Let's go to the doctors tomorrow." Mai said and Lin nodded. He laid back with Mai's head on his bare chest. He was absently stroking Mai's back, deep in thought.

"Mai..."

"Mmm?"

"Marry me?"

_**I'm sorry for not updating, I've been very busy...**_


	7. Note

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your wonderful reviews...

Chapter 7 is coming and I am writing it as we speak, but my family life has been hectic (I'm exhausted), but I'm writing the chapter bit by bit and then triple checking it. I will update the story soon I promise. And I'll also be editing this story before uploading another chapter.

Please take note that some countries spell things a little differently than other countries. eg, colour, neighbour, mum, center… and more...

Oh and please let me know which story you would like to see on Wattpad.

Thank you all for understanding.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

Mai's head snapped up and her eyes were as wide as watermelons. "What?" She heard what he asked her but she wasn't sure that she heard him correctly. Lin sat up and faced her.

"Mai, marry me... Not because we are living together, not because my parents approve of our relationship, not because you might be pregnant... Marry me because I love you..." Lin raised her left hand to his lips and kissed her left hand.

Mai took his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the mouth. "I love you too." She said between kisses. The kisses became deeper when he responded, he caught her lips in with his own and deepened the kiss. When she moaned in to the kiss he gently pushed her back against her pillows. They removed thier clothes and he paused and whispered in husky voice.

"Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." With that responce I grinned and covered Mai's body with his own and kissed her...

_**Lin's Pov**_

The next day I got Mai some pregancy tests. The lady at the check was giving me a flirtatious look. I held up the bag she gave me and gave her a smile. "For my fiancée. I proposed last night..." The lady's smile faulted and a fake smile appeared.

"All the best. Have a good day." She said in a fake friendly voice. I gave her a nod and left. As soon as I stepped outside the store I remembered that I needed to get some band aids and hand cream, so I went back in, got what I needed and went back to the only counter that was open. I watched her flirt with the guy in front of him. And he was falling for it.

"She was flirting with me just moments ago. I came back because I forgot some items..." I whispered to the guy who turned to face me.

"And you turned her down? Are you blind? She's hot." The guy said with shock.

"I'm getting married to a real woman, and who might be pregnant... When I turned this lady down, her personality turned sour, she just reminds me of my ex. A woman might look beautiful on the outside, but her personality might be ugly." Just then another service girl came over and opened another check out. "Excuse me." I bowed and left, feeling the girl's glare following him. The guys in front of me paid for his items and left with his items.

I paid for the rest of my items and went back home. By the time I got home Mai had stopped throwing up and was making tea in the kitchen. "Here..." I said as I walked up to her. I kissed her cheek as she left towards the bathroom.

As I waited I finished making the tea, it felt like I have been waiting forever but it has only been ten minutes. I got her three pregnancy tests... I had finished my tea when she finally came out. She looked a little sad and dissapointed.

She shook her head and showed me all three pregancy tests... All three of them negative. I couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed. I pulled her in to my arms.

"Look, if we really want a baby, we can try again. And we are still getting married." I kissed the top of her head.

"Why am I throwing up every morning?" She asked in to my chest.

"I'll get you some more pregnancy tests and if your not pregnant, we will go to the doctor." Mai nodded and went back to bed.

I got myself some breakfast, Mai wasn't hungry, and after making sure Mai comfortable and that she had water, light snacks and her phone in the room, I went to work.

"How is Mai?" Naru asked when I entered the office, he followed me in ro my office.

"Sick... Naru, she took three pregnancy tests and all came back negitive..." I sighed as I sat down at my desk.

"The pregnancy tests are not one hundred percent accurate..." Naru pointed out something I already know.

"I know, Mai is resting at the moment, I'm going to get some more during my lunch time... If they turn up negative Mai and I will go to the doctors. If the tests come up pregnant, then we will still go to the doctor to double check."

"Your are hoping, wishing that she is pregnant..." Naru leaned against the door frame to my office with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes... I do..."

"Hmm. I'm sorry my friend."

"Thank you. But there is some good news..." I smiled a smile that said, 'I know something, you don't.' Naru hates that look.

"What?"

"I proposed to Mai last night, and she said yes."

Naru grinned and came over ot shake my hand. "Congratulations, I am happy for you and Mai."

I grinned back. "Thank you."

"Now all you have to do is tell your parents." When Naru said that my smile faded and I groaned and banged my head on my desk.

"You had to remind me..." I grummbled. Naru chuckled. I raised my head.

"Mai and I are eloping." I pulled two steaming hot thermos' out of my bag and gave one to Naru who perked up when he realised that it was filled with Mai's tea.

With a grin on his face, he held up his thermos in thanks and went back to his office. I couldn't help but grin and shake my head. That boy has changed his he has opened this office... He is actually acting like a human being... Mai has yelled at him a few times.

While I got some piece and quiet I called my parents and tell them about my engagement to Mai.

"Hello son." My Father greeted with warm.

"Hello Father, I'm very happy you answered the phone." I sighed in to the phone.

"Your mother is out with some friends." Father laughed.

"Father, I'm getting married..." I said it.

"To Mai?" Father sounded excited.

"Yes Father, to Mai. Can you tell Mother? If she makes a big deat about it, we are eloping."

"Congratulations my boy, I'm so happy for you, Mai is a beautiful woman, and she has a good heart..." Father and I spoke for another few minutes and then I heard Mum entering the house on Father's end of the line.

I heard Father tell her about my engagment and I heard her squeal with excitment. "My son and Mai are getting married, I'm so happy... Let me talk to him..." Why is my Mother so loud? I heard Father calm her down and tell her that I was at work ant that I was busy. I hung up after saying goodbye to my parents and went to work.

I was typing an old case up when my phone went off. _**I'm up, and feeling better, Madoka is here and she has brought me some pregnancy tests, bring Naru with you for lunch. **_Mai sent

_Ok. I'm glad to hear that you are feeling better, don't do the tests until I get there._ I sent back.

I went to Naru's office and told him that Madoka is with Mai. "We might as well close today since we haven't got any new clients..." Naru said closing the file he was reading.

"You mean the cases that don't interest you..." I whispered.

"Hara-san has been over with John and she says either that it's the client's imagination or that the spirits don't mean any harm..." Naru replied as we walked out of the office.

When we back home, Naru dropped the files to his apartment and then came over, he immidently reached for his new born stepdaughter. Madoka gave birth a month ago and didn't tell anyone. Only Naru knew, Madoka made him not tell anyone for reason I don't know.

I gave Madoka a hug and then went over to Mai and kissed the side of her head, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now. I had a couple of slices of white bread and I started to feel better... I'm going to take these tests now." Madoka went with her.

A few moment later they came back out with the tests and they came back negative. "Let's take you the doctors..." I said. Mai and I were disapointed that Mai wasn't pregnant, but we know we can always try again.

"I made an appointment for one thirty, this morning just in case." I said and Mai nodded, Mai and I went over ot the door and Mai got her coat.

"Your welcome to wait here, until we get back." Naru and Madoka nodded.

At the hospital the doctor gave her an examination, and gave the ultrasound scan and it showed that she wasn't pregnant. "Miss Taniyama, you're a healthy young woman, you have children. You have been suffering from a bad case of food poisoning..." The doctor smiled at Mai who sighed in relief.

The female doctor turned to me and told me that I am fertile. "You two should have no problem getting pregnant."

"Thank you doctor." Mai and I said at the same time and bowed and left. We were smiling as we walked out, happy that we are both healthy.

"We can concentrate on the wedding now." I whispered in her ear when we got in to the car.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Mai asked.

"Yes, as soon as I got to work... I threatened that if Mother makes a big deal about the wedding, we will elope." Mai laughed. Then suddenly her face turned serious she leaned over and whispered. "After the wedding, we can try for a baby." Those words made me groan and shift uncomfortably.

"Keep that up and you'll end up back in the hospital two weeks from now..." I growled.

_**I'm still editing this story so please be patient with me.**_

_**Please review...**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry for not updating... I was going to update last month and make this chapter a Christmas chapter, but as usual December is the most hetic time of the year... (The day before christmas eve, I was over it. That's why I'm doing christmas shopping online this year), things were so hectic that I forgot about this chapter.**_

_**So this christmas special chapter is late... Like a month late, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**_

_**Oh and I'm still editing this story...**_

_**Nine**_

_**Lin's POV**_

It's nearly Christmas and Naru is half relieved and half disappointed that all flights have been cancelled due to weather, so his parents as well as Lin's parents won't be coming over to Japan.

John is busy giving presents to people who are sick or injured in hospital, and trying to give poor struggling families a wonderful Christmas. The whole gang got a little something for them to try and make Christmas special.

Mai went to make tea for everyone, everyone minus John, all walked in to the office after a ghost refused to leave the house. The new owner was trying to renovations to it and that woke the ghost belived that the house was still hers and tried everything to get the owners out. It got to the point where the spirit had nearly injured the little girl. The parents called us and after two days the ghost left... We had to force her to go... something we don't normally do, but we were left with no choice. Brown-san blessed the house, and Matsuzaki-san did a ritual outside in the yard. And as always the ghost decided to try and attack Mai, but Mai defended herself. I've been teaching her.

Everyone collasped on to the sofa of the office, we were exhausted. Naru was exhausted but he didn't let it show. Neither did I. But I won't be able to have fun with Mai later in the bedroom. .. I'm that exhausted.

"I see you've been teaching her some moves there Lin-san." The former Monk teased as I walked past.

"I think he's been teaching more than just defenceive moves." Yasu joined in. I looked over at Naru and saw that he was grinning slightly. He knows the truth. This will make Mai blush.

I sighed and turned to face them. "Where is your girlfriend?" I asked Yasu with a grin knowing full well that he is single. Yasu's grin vanished staight away and he looked down at the floor sheepisly.

I turned to Houshou and raised my eyebrows. I could say a thousand things to him, but he doesn't give me a chance because he raised his hands up in surrender. I turned to Naru and he did the same.

"So what that I can't keep my hands of Mai..." I growled.

"Keep it up, and the next thing you know you and Mai will be picking out baby names." Naru whispered. I picked up my things walked towards my office. I paused half way and looked over my shoulder at the team.

"Maybe that's what I want." I whispered, I didn't give anyone time to respond to my comment, I went inside my office.

Mai cam in with my coffee a moment later and her red face told me that she heard everything. Mai's face was so red that the steam couldn't be responcable for the red cheeks...

"You heard that." It wasn't a question. Mai nodded and placed my mug on the desk and bolted out the door. I chuckled. Oh I love messing with my girl...

As I was typing up the case I heard Naru tell Mai to go home. She was dead on her feet. Houshuou gave her a lift and then came back for his things.

Now is the perfect time to put my plan in to action... I got up and went to Naru's office. "Naru, I need to talk to everyone."

"I'll be right out." Naru sighed.

"What is it Lin-san?" Yasu asked once everyone was in the main room.

"I want to formaly propose to Mai on Christmas day... And I need your help." Everyone except Naru was jumping in thier seats with excitment. Naru might not show that he's excited but he is and he did lean forward.

An hour later, I walked through the door and found Mai alseep on the couch, on the coffee table there was an empty glass, and plate that did contain cookies on it, but they were gone. Mai looks so beautiful I didn't want to wake her. I took off my coat, my shoes, undid my belt and took it off, took my tie off and undo a couple of buttons. I sat down on the edge of the sofa and gently stroked her hair out of her face, and then stroked her cheek gently. I sat there for a moment just staring at her beauty, then I laid down and pulled her to me. I felt her arms wrap around me and her snuggling into my chest. I watched her for a momentl longer before drifting off myself.

The next day I suggested to Mai that we should have everyone over on Christmas eve. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Mai jumped with excitment. Mai had started to enjoy cooking, and she had always loved feeding people. Any excuse to feed people...

We got to work and everyone keeps on grinning at Mai, not knowing my surprise for her, she is giving them confused looks. She looked over at me and I would just shrug, pretending me be just as confused as her.

"Why is everyone grinning at me for?" Mai finally asked.

"We know what you and Lin did as soon as he got home." Yasu wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We both fell asleep on the couch last night, we were both exhausted." Mai snapped, blushing. She remembers what we did in the shower this morning... I turned my back and grinned at the memory.

I bumped in to Naru as he was leaving his office as I was walking to mine. "Have you got the ring?" He whispered. And I nodded and took it out and gave it to Naru for safe keeping.

"Nervous?" Naru asked with a grin. This man has changed alot since he came to Japan looking for Gene... and it's all because Mai and the gang. If it wasn't for Mai and the gang, Gene would still be missing... Naru isn't the only one who has changed... I've opened up more... You can't help but open up to Mai and the others, there's something about them.

I had my foot in the doorway of my office when I heard "Bou-san, get off me." It was Mai laughing. I ran out and saw the former Monk leaning over the couch behind Mai and he was tickling her, her face was a bright red.

"Koujo, help me!" Mai pleaded when she saw me. She was gasping to breathe.

I stood there for a minute, pretending to think about it, then I said, "carry one Takigawa-san." The Monk grinned and went back to tickling Mai.

"Koujo-Lin, you are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Mai shouted. I gave her a look over my shoulder that said "Wanna bet?" We both know that's an empty threat.

"Bou-san, I need to breathe!" Mai said through laughter. The Monk let her go, and rufled her hair as he went past to sit next to her. They really are brother and sister.

_**(AN: Warning! Mature scene.)**_

That night, Mai was true to her word, she kicked me out of the bedroom... Only for five minutes... When she let me back in, she was on the middle of the bed in her almost see through nightie. Her private parts were covered, she wasn't wearing underwear or a bra, but I could see her stomach, her cute little belly button... I gulped, my pants were getting tight. I practically ripped my shirt off me, undid my belt and my zip and I was about to jump on top of her but she stopped me by touching my stomach, making me groan. Her touch always drives me crazy, and hungry for more.

"Tonight is all about you..." She whispered, as a hand moved slowly down my stomach and disappeared down my trousers, cupping my hard on. I couldn't help but throw my head back and groan. She has never actually touched me before... She's normally a shy girl... And she doesn't have to touch me to get me as hard as I am now. Just watching her, touching her, kissing her is enough.

When I felt her pull my trousers and boxer shorts off, my head snapped back, realising what she is about to do... "Mai, you don't have too..." I whispered.

"I want to make you feel good..." I pulled her up, took her face in my hands and kissed her.

"I feel good when I'm inside you..." I whispered against her mouth. she shivered in delight and I grinned.

"No, I want to make you feel really good." She whispered and went back down to her knees. She gripped me gently and guided it to her mouth, I watched as her tongue touched the tip. Even just a slight touch felt good. "Just tell me how you like it..." She then took it in to her mouth. I groaned in pleasure, took her head in my hands and held her there.

"Like that, slowly." I could barely speak... Her tongue swirled around my member as her mouth sucked me in.

I fisted her hair moved and told her to move faster and she did. I tried to hold back but she made a noise and I couldn't help but climax in her mouth. And she took all of it... After a moment I relaxed my grip on her head and then pulled her up to kiss her mouth.

"I love you." I whispered in to her mouth. Mai didn't need to tell me that she loves me because she shows me she loves me... And on christmas day I will show her how much I love her.

I heard "I love you too" before dropping on to sleep. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Koujo, we have a case." I heard Mai call out. I gathered my laptop and went out in to the main room of the office. There was an elderly woman, who looked absoulety terrified, and next to her was a young man about Naru's age and he had his arms around the eldery woman.

"My boss will be right out... Would you like some tea or coffee?" Mai asked sitting down next to the elderly woman.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you dear." The elderly woman smiled a sad smile at Mai. Mai got up and went in to the kitchenette. On the way she passed Naru.

"Mai tea." He called out. I couldn't quite hear Mai's responce but I knew it was something sarcastic. Naru heard because he rolled his eyes.

"Is this your team?" The young man asked looking at me and Naru.

"No, we have A former Monk, a priest, a doctor, a reasearcher, and a doctor. Mai is an invesigator and has ESP. Now may I ask for your names?" Naru went straight down to business.

"I'm Eito and this is my mother, Yoshiko. Our surname is Ito."

"When did it all start?" Naru asked as Mai came back with five mugs of tea. She's getting faster at making tea.

"It started about a month ago, until now it wasn't that bad, we could live with it. We thougt it was my father who past away two months ago..."

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." Mai bowed. Yoshiko-san took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mai is an orphan..." I dont' know why but I had the strange feeling that I had to explain that to the mother and son. Maybe because it might give them some comfort that omeone knows what it is like to lose a parent... Mai took a seat next to me and took out her notebook and pen.

"What has been happening?"

"Well, just little things, like keys disappearing from the hook, and then reappearing on the kitchen counter... one shoe going missing from each pair, but turning up in another room... It was something that my Dad used to do, he was always playing tricks on us, so we thought it was Dad, still playing tricks on us...

"But?"

"But then a few days ago it started to get worse... I got pushed down the stairs, Mum woke up with finger marks around her neck and arms... I have been waking up with scratches all over my body. Mum has been having nightmares about Dad fighting a figure in a cloak and losing the fight..."

"We'll take your case." Naru didn't even think about it. We could be dealing with a demon...

Mai and Yasu got up to ring the team. "We will need at least three rooms... two for sleeping and one for our eqiupment." The clients nodded.

"Thank you very much..." They bowed and left. The son gave us the hotel address and number that they are staying in as well as the address for their actuall residence.

Early the next day, we had the equipment in the van and everyone was ready to go. I got in to the van with Mai in between me and Naru.

Another demon... I thought with a sigh. Maybe just this once Mai won't be a target... I groaned... Who am I kidding Mai is always becomes a target in cases...

_**I'm so sorry for not updating... This chapter was supposed to be up on the week before Christmas, and the next chapter was supposed to be up the day before Christmas last year, but the whole Christmas celebrations got in the way. And two days before Christmas I was over it... (This year I'm Christmas shopping online). Now I've got so many birthdays coming up... I'll be very busy.**_

_**I hope you can forgive me.**_

_**I hope enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_


	10. Another Note

_**Hello everyone, I hope you are well and safe.**_

_**I'm going to be re-writing this story. I'm going to re-write this story (and some others) and then delete them and put the updated version up. I don't know when but I will. **_

_**Please be patient with me... **_

_**Please stay safe and well.**_


End file.
